The Unnoticed
by Bowserboy129
Summary: When James a boy from district 1 and twin brother to last year's victor is reaped for the 91st games will he be able to escape the same fate the fell on his brother and leave with his sanity intact or will he be sent home broken wether its in a box or not


**A/N hay everyone BowserBoy here and don't worry Blood and War is still going on I just figured I'd give you guys a little back story for the BaW (Blood and War) canon, a spin off if you will, that and I want to get a HG story out that's not attacked by the guys at District 14 for no other reason than the fact that it's an SYOT and the guys at CU for being an interactive story even though the story its self isn't interactive. Oh and for those of you who haven't read Blood and War don't worry you don't need to have read Blood and War to understand mostly because this is a prequel, I'll explain the rest later but so for now I'll just say that in this canon 2 people can win in the games. Anyway let's get the show on the road.**

"WAKE THE FUCK UP DAMMIT!" I hear Logan yell as he throws a bucket of cold water.

I shoot right up and yell "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"It's time to wake up" Logan informs me as I look at my alarm clock and… I see that it's 4:30.

"Logan school doesn't start for 3 and a half hours!"

"Ever hear training"

"But I'm not volunteering" I inform Logan

"Ever thought of if you get reaped"

"Ever thought of how many people are in District 1"

"Remember last year" Logan says as he throws the bucket at me which I somehow manage to catch "Get dressed and meet me in the basement stat"

I sigh and get out of my now soaking bed and head to the bathroom and start to dry my skinny ass off, ya I'm from district 1 I train like a career and I'm still skinny, don't question it I don't even know why myself it just happened. Anyway I put on my training uniform which consists of a black pair of jeans, a black tucked in tee shirt that's tight on even me, a black belt, and black combat boots so ya black all around.

I comb my jet black hair down, grab my glasses and head down to basement where I see Logan with his arms crossedstanding there wearing the same exact outfit as me just a bit bigger… ok a lot bigger. Ya I have no idea how we're twins ya we're twins when he's 250 pounds of pure muscle, which is completely natural by the way, while I'm 125 pounds of skin and bone. Sure we may share the same light skin tone, the same steel blue eyes, the same jet black hair, and we're both the same height, 6 feet exactly, but that's it. Unlike me he keeps his hair short, he unlike myself has no need for glasses and let's not forget HE'S FREAKING HUGE! Ya the differences may be few but it's those differences that make him an ideal career and me just another wannabe career, well in the eyes of the trainers and everyone else in district 1 anyway but then again I guess that's why he won last year… you know what let's not go there today.

"What took you so long James?" Logan ask glaring at me

"I was drying off" I tell him

"It shouldn't have taken you so long"

"It was 3 minutes max"

"3 minutes we could have used for training"

I sigh in defeat and walk over to the sword section looking over all my choices and finally settle on my favorite out of the bunch a katana and if you're wondering why it's my favorite it's because it's the only sword I can lift let alone use. I turn to my right and see Logan grabbing a broadsword, I swallow and would fear for my life, seeing as a broadsword could easily snap a katana in half but these are practices weapons and contrary to popular belief you can't really kill someone with one, injure maybe but if you're training with family, like the 2 of us are now, you're not going to keep beating the other person after they're already down and if you're at the training center there are trainers and other possible tributes there to stop you before you kill your opponent. Not to mention that if you do kill someone while training you either get the death sentence or you get to prison in district 9 either way you're screwed out of your chance to be the games.

We both walk to walk over to the sparing mat and take our positions.

"3" Logan says "2" I grip my katana tightly in both hands ready to charge "1"

I see Logan run at me and swing the practice sword at me as I jump back and stab at his chest. Logan then blocks and then pushes me back knocking me to the ground, I try to get back up but he jumps on me and hold's his sword to my neck.

"Dead" Logan says as he gets off me

Now you may be thinking to yourself 'You went down that fast man you suck' but most actual sword fights don't really last that long in fact 3 moves is pretty long honestly, the only reason why fights in the hunger games last long is because most people don't know how to use a sword and typically go with a knife because there so common to find at the cornucopia and easy to use with the only downside really being the range… ok I really need to stop thinking like a career this is freaking even me out.

Logan sighs and says "Let's just move on to edible plants already"

I head up stairs exhausted and sweating heavily as I plop myself onto the couch almost glad that the reapings are tomorrow knowing that I won't ever have to go through another day like today. Ya I don't care that 22 kids are going to be sent to their deaths all I can think of at the moment is how much pain my body's in right now.

I see my younger brother Corbin come down stairs "James what are you doing up so early" he ask me

"Logan wanted to get some training in before school today" I tell him

"Logan didn't tell you" Corbin says raising an eyebrow

"Tell me what"

"School's canceled for today"

"Wait what!" I say shooting right up

"Ya apparently something happened at the training facility last night" Corbin informs me "Apparently there was a shooting and 12 kids ended up dead before the peacekeepers finally killed the guy. President Burrasca ordered that every school in Panem be closed down for the day in honor of those who died"

"OK 2 questions one did they mention that the shooting was at the district 1 career training center and 2 how do you know this if I don't" I ask fairly confused

"No their saying that it's a youth center on the news probably because they didn't want to dishonor the dead and Logan left me a note while I was asleep" Corbin says as he pulls a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket and tosses it to me.

"No if you don't mind I'm going to make myself some breakfast" Corbin says as he walks into the kitchen as I unfold the note and see Logan's hand writing.

Honestly I don't know what I'm more upset about at this point, the shooting or the simple fact that my own twin brother didn't even tell me about.

**A/N and our first chapter is complete joy oh joy. Honestly I hope you guys like my first nonSYOT HG story because if not I'll most likely end up running into a corner and crying till my eyes fall out. Anyway please do review and till next time I'm BowserBoy and have a nice day.**


End file.
